


Shakespeare Bringing People Together Even Beyond the Grave (Iliad High School AU)

by DownWithTheThrone



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, patrochilles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownWithTheThrone/pseuds/DownWithTheThrone
Summary: Its sort of the Iliad but in high school. Idek it's like a thing that I wrote in an hour at like 2 in the morning.





	Shakespeare Bringing People Together Even Beyond the Grave (Iliad High School AU)

Patroclus had always liked plays, so when the theater director asked if he’d like to be in the school’s production of Hamlet, he agreed. There was only one problem. Patroclus could not act. Like, at all. So he was put on prop duty, which was better for everyone. He wasn’t terribly artistic, but if someone gave him explicit instructions, he could do just fine.   
Every Wednesday, Patroclus would head down to the theater department and help with props and other such odd jobs. His favorite part was getting to watch the actors. He couldn’t help but think that the lead was stunning. He was a good actor, of course, but also, damn. Through only moderate stalking did Patroclus find out his name was Achilles.   
Now, he would never admit it, but when Patroclus fell, he fell hard. So when Patroclus couldn’t keep his eyes on the set he was painting, it came as no surprise to his friend Briseis that it was because of a certain blond actor.   
“Dude. Just ask him out!”  
“What? No! I can’t do that! C’mon, you know that I am literally an awkward potato.”  
“Suit yourself. But I think the girl playing ophelia is checking him out. You should make a move.”  
“No, it’s better if I don’t. They would be a cute couple. Maybe that’s why their acting is so good.” His words were light, but they held an undercurrent of sadness.   
Briseis felt a pang of guilt, but she knew that it would do no good to try and play matchmaker for her friend.   
Turns out, she didn’t have to.   
After the practice, Patroclus felt a shadow fall over him. Plot twist of all plot twists, it was the actor for Hamlet.   
“Hey! It’s Patroclus, right? What are you working on?”  
The hot actor knew his name???   
“Um, yeah. I’m working on a sword for a guard. It’s tricky because it has to be sturdy enough to withstand blows but not so heavy that it’s a burden.”  
“It looks really good!” The blond squated to Patroclus’s level. “Are you going home after this?”  
“Yes. I can finish everything else tomorrow.”  
“Well, um, I was just wondering if you want to go and get some food with me? Like, a date?”  
“Yes! I mean, sure, I’d love to! But you’re going to have to give me a ride, I got a ride with Briseis today.”  
“Oh, does she want to come?”  
Briseis answered this herself. “NO! Uh, I have a ton of homework today, and it really can’t wait. But you two have fun!” Patroclus threw a relieved look at her. Maybe she wasn’t too bad.   
“Go get some,” Briseis mouthed. Nevermind. He did hate her.   
“Yo! Achilles! Let’s grab some grub!” Another actor, Diomedes, came up.   
“Well,” started Achilles, but the other boy cut him off.   
“Great dude! I’m starving.”  
Achilles threw an apologetic look at Patroclus. “Do you want to go with these fools? It’s fine if you don’t.”  
“Oh! No, it’s totally fine.” On the inside, though, he was relieved. He had never been good at one on one situations.  
Achilles and Patroclus followed behind another two cars full of acting nerds and talked. They kept the conversation light, talking about sports and the weather and classes and really, just whatever random thing popped into their heads.   
When they got to the food place, he learned that Achilles’s friends weren’t too bad either. They were a rowdy bunch, but not too bad.   
Agamemnon hit on every girl he saw, Helen and Paris were making out while Helen’s boyfriend Menelaus looked on in jealousy, and Diomedes had an insult fight with the football team, the Trojans, across the room. They welcomed Patroclus to their group, and when he threw a particularly vicious burn at the Trojans, they seemed to love him even more.   
But all good things must have an end, and Patroclus yawned. He had had a long day, and who could blame him? Achilles immediately fell into concerned boyfriend mode.   
“Do you want to go home? No? Here, you can have my jacket. Lie down in the booth.”  
Patroclus did as Achilles wanted, but those assholes of a football team decided to make fun of them.   
Ohh, look, the pile of sticks found a boyfriend!”  
In about five seconds, Achilles was across the room. “Do you want to go Hector? Come on, let’s go outside.”  
“Fine. What’s the drama geek gonna do? Hit me with some choreographed punches?”  
Achilles grabbed Hector by the front of his shirt and dragged him outside, where he immediately decked Hector. He staggered upright, but was pushed back down. Achilles was busy beating Hector to a bloody pulp when another voice jumped in.   
“Stop!” An old man hobbled up to them.  
“Who are you?”  
“That’s my son that you are beating up! Please, give him to me.”  
“Why?” Achilles sounded like he had made up his mind on the matter.   
“Because. Even enemies can show each other acts of kindness. Its not such a hard thing to do.”  
Achilles’s lip curled, and for a moment Patroclus worried that he would continue to punch Hector. But to his relief, he stepped back and walked towards Patroclus.   
“C’mon. Let’s ditch these losers.”  
As soon as they got in the car, Achilles started kissing Patroclus, fierce and wanting. Patroclus fell into it, but when Achilles started pawing at his shirt, he pulled away.   
“Let’s at least get to your house.”  
Achilles put his petal to the metal and in no time at all, Achilles had parked. He and Patroclus had barely made it in the door before Patroclus was pinned up against the wall, and a pile of clothes lay next to them.   
Panting, Achilles whispered into Patroclus’s neck. “I love you.”  
And, although they had just started dating, Patroclus knew that it was true. Without any hesitation, he pulled Achilles back into a kiss.   
“And I love you,” he whispered against his lips.  
Without any further ado, they lost themselves in love.


End file.
